The central goal of this proposed program is to expand the pool of students from Florida Atlantic University (FAU) who enter PhD, MD/PhD, or related programs in Biomedical Science. This supplement seeks to build on our current curriculum and leverage unique research strengths at FAU by developing a year-long Classroom Undergraduate Research Experience (CURE) that exposes students to mentored research in their sophomore year. The course will allow students to develop a gene-editing mediated high-througput screen in fish, followed by developmental and behavioral genotyping. Each trainee will be paired with a graduate mentor, and gain experience in scientific methodology, cell biology, genomics, and molecular biology, and scientific communications. Key deliverables include two manuscripts, one describing the methodology and assessment of the CURE, as well as a second group manuscript authored by the students describing research outcomes.